


Framework: saving Fitz

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fitz and Jemma reunite, Fitz coming to his senses, Fitzsimmons feels, Gen, I'm a huge Power Ranger fan, Power Ranger inspired Armor, ruins of the Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Fitz AKA the Doctor returns home to find someone waiting for him, Power Ranger inspired armor is thrown on and things get awesome.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this literally the day after episode 4X16 aired and I was really shaken up by it, and I was even more disturbed by how evil Fitz was, this is my spin on how he would come to his senses. Also good to see Ward being a hero again. also big props to Iain De Caestaker (totally spelled it wrong) to his amazing performance, I've known he's been great before but wow, he genuinely freaked me out, he kind of reminded me of the recent portrayal of Blofeld in Spectre.

Framework: saving Fitz  
Leo Fitz AKA the Doctor, entered his apartment after a long day at work. When he closes the door, he feels that something is out of the ordinary. He reaches into his jacket pocket and takes out his power morpher.

“Who’s there?” he asks

“Hello Leo” I say as I step out of the shadows

“You’re supposed to be dead” Fitz says

“in this world I am, but outside of it I’m very much alive” I reply

“what do you mean outside of it?”

“The Framework Leo, all of this, your apartment, your furniture, Hydra taking over the world, all of this is a computer program”

“really” Fitz scoffs “then what about this, Hydra armor activate” and he morphed and an armored suit similar to the Dragon armor formed around him, the visor was red, and the rest of the armor was white with a black chest plate emblazoned with a green Hydra symbol.

“tacky” I quip “this is something we worked on, here let me jog your memory, its Morphin time” and the dragon armor formed around me, green, with a gold chest plate, emblazoned with a blue S.H.I.E.L.D logo. “take your shot” I said 

Then Fitz leaped with a punch that I dodged, I blocked two high punches, and countered with low punch and kick to the stomach. The apartment was destroyed as we fought. Fitz then kicked me out of the window, and I fired up my jet boots just before I hit the ground, I was hovering in front of Fitz.

“Is that all you got” I said and I flew towards the ruins of S.H.I.E.L.D Academy and he followed. We traded blows in mid-air.

“I don’t know where you got this armor, but you and the resistance will be destroyed” Fitz said, I couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of his mouth.

“Leo, snap out of it, AIDA has brainwashed you” I pleaded trying to talk some sense into him.

“Shut up” he replied as he punched me and sent me crashing down into the main hall of the academy. 

He assumed I was buried under rubble, so he took out his sword and dug through, only to find nothing. Then I leaped up behind him armed with my dagger, the blades connected and every time they did, green and white sparks would shoot out.

“come on Leo, think about Jemma, we came into the framework to save you” I said and that made him hesitate for a second, but then he pushed his attack breaking our blade lock and slicing part of my helmet away. I took the rest of it off, revealing a cut across my cheek.

“I guess we should keep it even” Fitz said as he took off his own helmet and dropped it on the ground. 

We then continued our fight, our blades clashing furiously at lightning speed, eventually our weapons broke, and we returned to fighting hand-to-hand. He managed to catch me off guard, and with one strong punch to the face I was sent flying and crashing into the wall of valor. My armor powered down after taking so much damage. I couldn’t move, Fitz then grabbed what was left of his sword, and held it to my throat. “Oh, how the mighty have fallen” Fitz said in a sinister tone.

He was about to finish me when a voice yelled “Fitz stop” and Fitz knew the voice, he put down the weapon and got up to search out where the voice came from. 

Then she came out of the shadows, Jemma Simmons. Tears came down his cheeks as he powered down his armor and walked to her. He gently took her hand in his and said, “how is this possible?”

“We’re in the framework Fitz, we came here to save you” Jemma said smiling at the love of her life. Then she kissed him with all the love and need that had been boiling up inside her all this time.

I was slowly getting up when I saw them kissing and I smiled. They saw me and Fitz said, “thank you Kaden”

“no problem, just pull back on your punches next time” I said and the three of us laughed, “come on, let’s get out of here before Hydra shows up”

“good call” said Jemma, Fitz and I grabbed our Ranger helmets and we hightailed it out of there.

We were going to lay low for a while and figure out our next move from there.

Never the End…

**Author's Note:**

> hoped you liked this, the idea I had for Fitz's armor was Lord Drakkon from the recent MMPR comics with my own flare, same with the Dragon armor I came up with the dragon armor before this story, it makes it's first appearance in the upcoming finale of the Hive saga. let me know what you thought of the fight, I'm still trying to figure out how to right good action scenes, if you have any advice for me I'd love to hear it.
> 
> Update: I am in the process I am working on what I call a redux of this story, something just didn't feel right, and the end of the last episode 4x17 really got me thinking on how I could make this more dramatic.


End file.
